Talk:Goosebumps (film)
Funny... The supposed "movie logo" is misspelled. "Your" is possessive, while "You're" is "You are". The logo says "Viewer beware, your in for a scare". Syre Draek (talk) 19:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) The haunted car is one of the confirmed monsters as a heavily customized lincoln continental mark iii with the liscence plate saying haunted Tntking2015 (talk) 09:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Monsters Not Appearing. Do we really need a list of monsters who aren't going to appear in this movie? You can tell they're not going to be in it, by the fact that they aren't in the list of confirmed monsters. It's not the same thing, but you don't include a list of actors and actresses who are not appearing in the movie you're writing about, do you? MJNSEIFER (talk) 17:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Where did you hear that Mrs. Maaargh was appearing? CindyLou95 Where did you hear that The Ghosts from Ghost Camp are appearing? CindyLou95 Here are you're answers, the ghosts from Ghost Camp appeared in the movie novel, but I guess they were cut, and for Mrs Maaargh, she's mentioned in Slappy's Revenge, and I thought that was proof that she was apppearing, but I guess that was just a refference. Oh and the invisible boy is Brent Green. Signed NicktheDummy Which Monster is this? Who is the monster girl who we see in promotional images. She's in this picture to the left. I've been trying to figure out. Tysonjackson (talk) 21:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC) She's either a female vampire or Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For...Villainslover98 (talk) 10:02, October 18, 2015 (UTC) The article for Clarissa says its her. But is there any proof or is that just a theory? She kinda seems similar to Sarabeth to me also. Tysonjackson (talk) 21:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC) It's not Clarissa! I saw a photo of Clarissa in the Slappy's Revenge book. This girl is a female vamp im almost 98% sure. Ironically in the Slappy book, they had Clarissa's pic for a vampire joke. Tysonjackson (talk) 04:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Nods Could the coocoo clock in the basement be a nod to The Coocoo Clock of Doom? And, could the amusment park be a nod to Horrorland? Also, when they escaped from the graveyard, it reminded me of Welcome to Dead House, when the kids found the towns folk talking in the graveyard and escaped by slipping through the chained gate. So this could be a nod to Welcome to Dead House. Hugues de Payens (talk) 22:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Hugues de Payens :I'm pretty sure the Cuckoo Clock is the Cuckoo Clock :) As for the other two, not sure :/ Tysonjackson (talk) 04:23, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :They might be referencing Welcome to Dead house, but those were the Graveyard ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard ghouls, and there's no proof that the theme park is HorrorLand, the theme park being HorrorLand is just a theory unfortunately. NicktheDummy (talk) 03:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy : :How you find out that one of the vampires was Freddy Martinez? And are you sure one of The Creeps was Ricky Beamer and that The Invisible Boy wasn't Brent Green. Signed CindyLou95 There are Two Mummies I was watching the movie, and I was playing spot the monsters, when I pushed pause on the scene when the monsters were heading toward the school, I saw a second mummy! So Prince Khor-Ru is not the only mummy in the film, I think the second mummy is Pukrah the great from the Mummy Walks.NicktheDummy (talk) 03:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy